disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Brock
Commander James Rourke Brock is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 2005 animated feature film Atlantis Planet. He was the Commander of a previous mission to Denmark where he assisted Ronald Dante's uncle Artemis in locating the Star-Shepherd's Journal. He is voiced and modelled after Christian Bale, protrayer by Diego "Jr" Pino (live-action film). Background Personality Brock is seemingly composed, practical, resolute, pragmatic, brave, understanding, and reasonable. In truth, he is scheming, calculated, devilish, sarcastic, arrogant, cunning, unfriendly, ruthless, violent, and greedy. According to Brock, he also has quite a bit of control over his temper like Rourke, as he tells Ronald and Bambi and congratulates them for setting it off. History James R. Brock was born on June 16, 1965 as the son of father Lyle and mother Miranda Brock. He learned the ways of military life at an early age when his grandfather, a cavalry officer named Lt. Col. Austin, was killed in battle in 1944 during the bombing of Pearl Harbor. He graduated at the age of 15 from boarding school and follow in his father's footsteps and joined the military in 1980. There, he exhibited a remarkable talent for leadership, owing to his analytical mind, charisma, and refusal to acknowledge the white flag surrender. Appearances Atlantis Planet Brock leaded the expedition to find the Star Shepherd's Journal and Nova Map in Denmark with Ronald's uncle Artemis Dante and Bambi's mother. When Dante was not looking, Brock ripped out a page concerning a giant crystal which he later used to convince virtually everyone else on the forthcoming expedition to Atlantis to retrieve it and sell it on the black market for a hefty sum. As commanding officer of the expedition, he is primarily responsible for making the decisions that will ensure the mission's success as well as the survival of his crew. This includes the belief of there being acceptable losses in his attempt to defend the Ulysses from an attacking Cyber-Leviathan before ordering all hands to abandon ship. He has little contact with others outside of his directing orders, preferring to stand apart. When the expedition is dropped into a cavern while escaping the attack of fireflies, he recognizes a possible exit route through the top of the volcano they are in. With the discovery of Atlantis being alive and thriving, Brock maintains to a hesitant Mirage that their primary objective remains as planned. After attempting to learn from the Atlanteans where the crystal might be, he turns to Ronald Dante to decipher the stolen page, but not before Ronald and Bambi discover Brock's treachery when the young cryptographer sees his former allies armed with guns. As a result, Ronald refuses to play along with him, and Brock, in turn, becomes more forceful and has a gun pointed at Princess Kika He then has the doors to the king's chambers blown open and demands King Milo Thatch explain the riddle that reveals the location of the crystal, going so far as to strike the already dying king in front of a horrified crew. Sitting on the throne and threatening to execute the king, Brock manages to figure out the riddle on his own and proceeds to descend into the chamber with Mirage dragging Ronald, Bambi, his father and Kika along. While Ronald and Brock argue over how the crystal is to be retrieved, Kika is called upon by the Heart of Atlantis and is bonded with it. Brock then has Kika sealed up in a container and prepares to leave. Ronald and Bambi pleaded that their actions will kill the Atlanteans, but Brock does not care and decks both of 'em. Brock punches Ronald and Bambi in the face and then breaks Ronald's picture with his foot. However, he ends up losing all of the key members of the expedition, but Mirage, of when they develop a conscience. Brock has the bridge destroyed to prevent them from following in an attempt to stop him. Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Atlantis characters Category:Main Antagonists